


Not a hero

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len isn't particularly impressed with Rip Hunter's 'join the team' speech. That is, until he hears a very intriguing and compelling argument concerning a certain Scarlett speedster. Inspired by the original post of youreturningscarletscarlet on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a hero

He wasn’t a hero, never had been. Nor was he hero material, it simply wasn’t in his nature. Yet Scarlett seemed to think so, hence why he was currently standing on some roof listening to some lunatic ranting about a man called Vandal Savage. So some guy wanted world domination, Boohoo. He couldn’t care less to be honest, as long as the guy stayed out of Central City. Scarlett cared though.Barry was the sole reason he was even up here, not that he’d ever say that out loud. Nobody needed to know about his fascination with the Scarlett speedster.

Oh for fucks sake wasn’t the guy done yet? Maybe he ought to ice the man just to be done with it. Rip Hunter, a man who claimed to be from the future as well as a time master… Was this guy for real? Still this whole meeting wasn’t a complete rip off, at the very least he learned the Green Arrow’s secret identity. That had to be worth something to the right people, not to mention it made for some excellent blackmail material.

"And in the future, as unlikely as it may seem, you people become a team… Well, those of you who survive at least.“

"I can’t imagine any kind of future where I’m a hero.” Len had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and simply walk away. He could, but something told him that this might be worth sticking around for. And it certainly wasn’t the fact that Barry was looking at him with those puppy eyes of his. Damn that kid.

“Well you’re not. You see in the future, none of you are heroes… You’re legends.”

Len chuckled and shook his head at the time master’s stubborness. Apparently the guy just wouldn’t take no for an answer. Too bad, he wasn’t gonna do it. Not even for Barry… And if Red didn’t stop making those faces at him he was gonna ice him to the fucking roof.

“Like I said, not hero material. Find someone else.”

“Actually, I’d say you’re just the man for the job.”

Now this ought to be good. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, your husband certainly seems to think there’s good in you.” Hunter actually had the audacity to look smug, the bastard.

Wait…

Did he say husband? The hell was this guy playing at, he wasn’t married. And where had he heard that phrase before… Wasn’t that what Barry-…

It couldn’t be.

Len let it all sink in for a moment and merely shifted his weight to his other leg and tilted his head slightly to the left. The situation would’ve been extremely amusing to him if it wasn’t so damn confusing.

“I’m not married.” Well not yet, but if he had got Hunter’s hidden meaning right, it meant he would one day.

“Not yet, and you might never be if you don’t take the opportunity.”

He spared another glance at Barry, the speedster was smiling at him with that goofy bright smile that could light up a room. And warm Captain Cold’s cold heart. Even if he didn’t show it. Len knew then, that Barry had figured it out, too. Who’d have thought they’d ever end up together in some far away future? He certainly hadn’t, and it intrigued him just enough to take the next leap forward.

“You make a compelling argument, count me in.”


End file.
